


Away Into the Wild

by Siberian



Series: A Very Sterek Summer 2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (mild), (sort of), A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020, Animalistic Behavior, Knotting, M/M, Manhandling, Mating Run, Rough Sex, When in Doubt-Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, dirty fantasies, dominating behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: It wasn't the vacation he'd expected. Actually it was better.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Summer 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037619
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for “A Very Sterek Summer - Day 2: Camp/Camping” on Tumblr
> 
> This contains no spoilers. It's pretty much a PWP. There is some plot sprinkled in there but not very much. By way of warnings, we have Animalistic Behavior, Knotting, Manhandling, Dirty Fantasies.
> 
> Come join me on [Tumblr](https://siberianthewriter.tumblr.com)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This had been a huge mistake. The minute he’d been told they’d have limited cell phone reception he should have known. They were currently standing out in the middle of nowhere. The Jeep was about three miles from what Derek was generously calling their campsite. There was literally nothing around except for trees. At their feet was his duffel bag, the cooler he’d packed for the drive and a backpack of Derek’s clothes. That was it. He felt a headache coming on. Lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, he asked a question he was dreading. “What do you mean; these are all of our supplies?” When he lowered his hand to look at Derek, his annoyance rose at seeing how nonchalant he looked about the whole thing. “These are our supplies.”  
  
He narrowed his eyes at the tone the other man was using. It was like he was speaking to an idiot. When he responded, his voice was irritated. “I don’t even see a tent.” The perfectly reasonable observation had Derek looking a little confused. “We don’t need one.” All he did was lift an eyebrow. Finally that had Derek’s placid expression cracking a little with a frown. “I thought you wanted to rough it.” The huff he released was loud in the quiet of the deep woods. “There is roughing it and then there is being horribly lost.” Just like that the confusion was back. To apparently emphasize his argument, Derek pointed in the direction they’d hiked from. “The Jeep is about an hour in that direction. We aren’t lost.”  
  
That was all it took for him to glare hotly. “I know we’re not lost. That’s not the point.” When the confusion only deepened he ignored it and ploughed on ahead with his argument. “My point is that people, who are lost, have more supplies than we do.” That was when how ridiculous this whole idea was actually sunk in. Making a snap decision, he leaned down to snatch up his duffel bag. “You know what, nope! This is not happening. I’m calling it. This camping trip is officially cancelled.” He turned back in the direction they’d parked. The lingering frustration at their situation bled out as he spoke to himself under his breath.  
  
“I should have known better. Let’s go camping. It’ll be fun. I’ll take care of everything. Yeah, okay, like I don’t always pack for everything. I should have known better. A clean pair of underwear, a toothbrush and some water is not packing. And really, camping, in the middle of nowhere. I mean, could we get further from civilization? Are we going to find some ancient city buried out here under fallen trees and moss? Knowing our luck…yeah probably.” The small advance he’d made, as well as his grouchy words, stopped when Derek embraced him from behind. A small nuzzle was pressed into the back of his neck. “Hey, don’t worry about a thing. We have everything we need. I promise.”  
  
Despite his annoyance, he felt himself relaxing in the comforting embrace. In a sort of silent protest, his words still came out riddled with annoyance. “Oh really? We don’t have anywhere to sleep. I only brought food to snack on. I didn’t bring anything we can use for meals. I definitely didn’t bring enough for several days out in the middle of nowhere. I don’t even have a blanket, Derek.” The arms around him tightened, a hand comfortingly stroking down his side. “You have nothing to worry about. I’ll take care of everything.” In a little slide, he moved his upper body enough to meet his boyfriend’s encouraging gaze. A moment later he let loose a sigh of defeat. It had Derek smiling widely.  
  
“Fine. I guess…we can at least see how it goes.” A hand slid over his stomach comfortingly. “You won’t be sorry.” He hummed noncommittally before gently pulling away. “We should at least unpack what we do have.” Instead of responding verbally, Derek started to clear a spot for a fire. It was still being built when he sat down minutes later. The clothes they’d brought would remain in their bags. Any of their snacks that didn’t need to be cold, were wiped down before being left on his duffel to dry. They’d have to finish off anything perishable relatively soon. With that done, he was left with nothing to do. When he’d volunteered to go get wood, Derek had immediately brushed off the idea.  
  
Apparently the wood could wait until the designated spot for the fire had been prepped. He didn’t buy that for a minute. The look on his boyfriend’s face had been telling when he mentioned going into the woods alone. Instead of calling him on his adorable worry, he instead grabbed a book from his duffel to read. It was tempting to play with his phone but he knew he’d need to conserve the battery life. After he’d read roughly two chapters, Derek standing up drew his attention. “I’m going to get some firewood. Did you want to join me or stay here?” The offer to stay put was tempting. He was tired from the drive and the book in his hands was surprisingly engaging.  
  
Without any real debate, he climbed to his feet. If there was a choice then he’d always chose to spend time with his boyfriend. “Where to?” The question had Derek sending him a smile before he indicated what direction they should walk in. They ended up heading off toward the left for whatever reason and started to collect the needed firewood. As they worked they spoke on random topics. Well, mostly he talked while Derek listened. It was a common dynamic that was comfortable. They only returned to the campsite when both of their arms were full. He plopped down in his previously abandoned place while Derek organized their haul. In the interim he felt a little hungry, so he grabbed a Granny Smith apple to snack on.  
  
The first loud crunch had drawn the other man’s gaze but he didn’t comment as he went back to his task. Just as he was debating grabbing his book, Derek finished only to look in his direction. “Do you want to go for a walk?” His initial instinct was to groan. They’d hiked three miles here and had then traipsed through the forest for wood. Taking a walk didn’t exactly sound appealing. That being said, there was a difference between a leisurely walk and doing something with a goal in place. It was the somewhat hopeful look on Derek’s face that had him caving almost instantly. “Sure.” The single word had a tiny smile emerging on his boyfriend’s lips. That alone was already worth his agreement.  
  
They climbed to their feet, gravitating closer with each step they took as they left the camp. When they entered the surrounding tree line, a hand slid into his with stealth that was impressive. He looked toward Derek curiously but didn’t comment as he continued to eat his apple. The grip on his hand became a guiding touch as time went on. They walked in a meandering path, stopping on occasion to look more closely at something. Overhead he could hear the call of birds, as they moved there was the scurrying rustle of unseen wildlife. The scenery didn’t really change much. All around them were trees, grass and rocks. That didn’t mean it wasn’t beautiful.  
  
When he finished with his apple, he threw the core a few feet away. The rest of it would make a great snack or meal for some lucky animal. He stuck his fingers in his mouth in an attempt to clear away any stickiness. It was as he was sucking on the end of his thumb that he paused. What he was doing had apparently caught Derek’s attention because a lazer focused gaze was currently fixed on his mouth. The digit was pulled away with a final lick that wasn’t planned. “Uh, you doing okay there Derek?” Almost as though coming out of a trance, the other man roughly jerked his head forward. “You shouldn’t do that without warning.” He hummed lightly, rubbing his damp hand along his jeans.  
  
“Yeah well, it’s not like there’s a sink nearby.” With a wicked little smile, he turned into Derek’s side and spoke in a soft saucy tone. “Maybe next time, I’ll let you take care of it for me.” The groan that tore out of Derek’s throat sounded pained. “Stiles.” His name came with a forewarning. If he wasn’t careful, his teasing would lead to something. That wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing. Regardless, he backed off in the meantime because the timing probably wasn’t great. They were well away from the campsite and they didn’t have lube. The first time they were together on their getaway weekend, he wanted something very specific.  
  
What he wanted was Derek to be buried deep inside his body. He wanted to be stuffed full of his knot. He wanted to feel overly full, like he couldn’t take anymore but he still wanted everything he could have. He’d still squeeze down on Derek’s cock, encouraging him to give him more even when he felt wrecked from being opened so wide. A hand suddenly yanked him forward until he was snug against the other man’s chest. When a nose wedged itself against his neck, he tipped his head backward easily. The hips pressed to his featured a hard bulge, pressing directly over his own hardening member. Suddenly realizing what had happened, he murmured lowly. “Um, sorry. My imagination got a little away from me.”  
  
It was easy to forget sometimes that his scent could say just as much as his voice did. The hand at his waist slid downward. When the touch came to rest on his backside, it pulled him forward until their hips were pressed flush together. At the same time, the hand still wrapped in his tightened. He trembled slightly at the growled words that brushed over the skin of his neck. “Do you want to do something about it?" The offer was tempting, very very tempting. Unfortunately, they wouldn’t be able to do what he really wanted. Laying a hand on the back of Derek’s neck, he did his best to calm down. “Not…not now, okay. We need lube.” Although the words had his boyfriend leaning back, the hands on his body didn’t retreat. “I could always…”  
  
The meaning behind the words became clear a second later as Derek’s hand loosened its hold. It left his backside only to travel around his hip toward his groin. His breath picked up a little at the offer but with determination he shook his head. The hand immediately stopped before Derek took a few steps back. Not wanting his boyfriend to get the wrong idea, he leaned in to give him a quick wet kiss. When he pulled back, Derek’s eyes were closed but he spoke up anyway in a breathy voice. “I definitely want…that all of that just…later.” There was a little hum from Derek in response that seemed tranquil. A few seconds later the moment seemed to pass, his boyfriend opening his eyes before leading them further into the woods.  
  
As they walked he leaned a little more into the other man’s side. The previous closeness pretty much had him unable to resist the urge. Eventually they came to a river. There was a little patch of sand along its bank and it was several feet wide across. The water was being pushed along by a slow gentle current. At first glance, it also appeared fairly deep. “Do you want to go swimming?” His eyebrow ticked upward at the question. “You do?” In answer he was given an impish grin before Derek moved back to strip down. For a moment his mind floundered. The visual he was getting didn’t help. Finally he was able to push out some semblance of words. “We uh we don’t have our…you know the uh swim trunks.” With that, he came up short. Actually he couldn’t even remember if he’d packed a bathing suit at all.  
  
He refocused when Derek responded in an easy going tone. “We can swim in our underwear.” Although it was a sound suggestion he blushed crimson at the idea. The next thought that went through his head, that if Scott had suggested the same thing it would have been fine, had his blush deepening until his face felt hot. At his lack of answer, the other man came closer until they were in each other’s space. His gaze flicked upward briefly as two hands landed lightly on his hips. “Or we could always go skinny dipping.” The new option had him chuckling lighting and gently batting the hands away. When he cleared his throat it was a little painful. “No, that’s…our underwear is fine.”  
  
The response had his boyfriend chuckling as well, the hands falling away as he started to pull off his shirt. When he realized Derek was watching him undress, the fading blush on his face deepened to its previous hue. It wasn’t that he was shy, exactly. They’d been together for awhile now. He was just a little body shy. The feeling was entirely the fault of past locker room experiences. It was never easy growing rapidly into your body around overly critical classmates. When his gangly limbs had only heightened his clumsiness, the margin for ridicule had only widened. There was one person though who had always made him feel secure about his body. That person was the man standing in front of him.  
  
After letting his clothes fall down to the grass, he was given a smile before his hand was recaptured. “Come on.” The gentle command was one he didn’t mind following. In a few relaxed strides they reached the edge of the river. With a teasing smile, Derek pulled him further into the water. They kept going until it was deep enough to be at their shoulders. It was only then that the other man released his hand. He wasn’t sure why until Derek dipped underneath the surface. When his boyfriend came back up, soaking wet with water droplets clinging to his skin, his mouth went dry. A finger suddenly poked him lightly in the side. “Now don’t start that again. My nose or my libido for that matter, can’t take it.”  
  
Despite the words, there was a wide smile on Derek’s face. It was the smile he let loose when he was truly delighted. Although he loved all of his boyfriend's smiles, this type of smile in particular was his favorite. “What? It’s not my fault you’re a living wet dream.” A pleased little hum filled the air as two strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close even as a light kiss landed on his neck. “A living wet dream, hum? Is there something you wanted to tell me?” With that Derek pulled back a little, the smile on his face looked far too pleased. “Do you dream about me, Stiles?” He gave his boyfriend a patented Hale eye roll. “I dream about you being less irritating.”  
  
When the smile on Derek’s face only widened, it left him feeling confused. He wasn't left to wonder at the expression for long. “That was a lie.” He blushed heavily, his eyes darting to the tree line before coming back laced with suspicion. “Did you do that on purpose? Reemerge from the water like some GQ model?” The chuckle that rumbled into his chest had him leaning a little closer. He always loved it when Derek laughed, sadly enough even at his expense if it was in good humor. This he blamed on the fact that his boyfriend didn’t laugh nearly as much as he should. “No, I didn’t do it on purpose. I’m not Peter or Theo…or Jackson.” There was a look on Derek’s face that was considering before he continued. “We need to get less self-centered pack makes.”  
  
He snorted out a laugh before leaning forward to steal a kiss. When he pulled back, he lifted a hand to trace over the other man’s barely visible collarbone. “I’m fully on board with that. Anytime Jackson visits with Ethan, I get a headache from all of the male testosterone flooding the room.” The comment had Derek frowning a little. “I feel like I should be insulted.” Although there was a smile fighting to emerge on his lips, when he spoke his voice was softly sincere. “Definitely not. That’s an annoyance. Now the two of us, alone together in a room, that’s enough to make me weak in the knees.” The gaze that was connected with his gaze darkened. “You’ve really got to stop doing that. I’ve been half-hard all day.”  
  
Despite the look on Derek’s face, he wasn’t buying what his boyfriend was selling. “Now I know that’s not true. We’ve only been here a few hours. The rest of the morning you were driving.” There was a beat of a pause in which Derek’s expression didn’t change in the slightest bit. “What’s your point?” That had his eyes widening in disbelief. “You mean that you were…? Even on the road?” At the thought of it, a little shiver slid down his spine. He liked the thought of that, of his stoic boyfriend being keyed up all day. “It took everything I had not to pull over and ask if you wanted to break in the backseat of your Jeep.” The groan that slid out of his throat couldn’t be helped.  
  
“Ugh, why do you tell me things like this? I’m not going to be able to drive the Jeep again without thinking about that.” Even now he was thinking about it. He was doomed. The smile that emerged on Derek’s face was cat that ate the canary pleased. “Now you know how I feel.” He narrowed his eyes playfully. “Oh, so this is just revenge?” At the question, his boyfriend moved a little closer. The smile on his face turned a touch more playful. “No, not just revenge.” In a quick movement, Derek leaned forward to rub his face against his neck. The words that followed were gravelly. “You drive me crazy. Do you know that?” He trembled all over. When he managed to speak, the words were breathy. “I’m starting to get the picture.”  
  
The smile that emerged on his face then was teasing. Although it couldn’t be seen, he knew the change would be clear in his voice. “You should be careful. I might just use this knowledge for nefarious purposes.” When the other man responded the words were muffled but it didn’t disguise how heavy they were with sarcasm. “Don’t you already?” He laughed outright at the observation, a sly smile settling onto his lips. “Touché.” When they separated it was only enough to starting kissing. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders while he was held securely around the waist. For long minutes this was all they did. The heated kiss didn’t lose steam until finally they had to pull away for air. They were both panting at that point, warm from the extended make-out session.  
  
In an effort to cool off, in more ways than one, they started to actually swim at that point. As the afternoon wore on the swimming led to splashing, followed by floating, only to circle back to swimming again. The current in the river was gentle but it still managed to give them a workout. It was the call for food from their stomachs that actually had them leaving the water. “I think we have a few sandwiches left in the cooler.” At the suggestion, he was given a nod. Instead of getting dressed though Derek only headed toward the tree line. “Uh Derek, camps that way.” He pointed in the opposite direction only to pause. Suddenly he wasn’t one hundred percent sure. “I thought I’d catch us dinner before heading back. Are you okay with a small delay?”  
  
This time around he was the one to nod. “Yeah, no problem. What did you have in mind?” As it had more than once today their lack of supplies came to mind. He blinked when Derek returned with a large stick. “How does fish sound?” There was a part of his mind that stumbled a little. Surely this couldn’t mean what he thought it did. He answered a little dumbly. “Sure. Sounds good.” With that his boyfriend nodded once before refocusing on the long stick. A few claws emerged only for Derek to sharpen the end into a point. The process was surprisingly fast with the claws readily available. Once that was finished, Derek went to his jeans and pulled out a piece of folded fabric. It was shaken open with one hand. The revealed material was thin but surprisingly large in volume.  
  
When it was held in his direction, all he did was blink. “Do you mind holding the fish? I’ll put them in here when I catch them.” He stumbled forward a little, both of his hands held out. “Oh! Uh, yeah, no problem.” When he had the fabric in hand, he stood there not really sure what to do. The smile that his boyfriend sent him was warm. “You can sit down if you want to. This may take a little time.” He followed the advice with another nod, sitting down on the sandy little shore. It was only once he'd sat down that he remembered what he was wearing. The blue plaid boxers he wore were still wet which meant he now had sand all over his butt. He grimaced. Suddenly he was grateful they’d opted not to go skinny dipping.  
  
All of the thoughts in his head scattered then at seeing Derek standing a few feet to his left. The sight he made took his breath away. In ankle deep water, Derek stood in the river with the spear raised above his head. There was a stillness in his form that was absolute. It had the lines of his body standing out in sharp relief as though he were a living sculpture. The expression on his face was smooth but there was an unmistakable underlying focus. When he did eventually move, it was lighting quick. One second the spear was in his hand and the next it was standing upright in the water. He watched fascinated as Derek stepped lightly into the water. With a rough yank, the spear was retrieved and unsurprisingly there was a fish impaled on its point. The retreat from the water was just as graceful as Derek made his way closer.  
  
When the fish was removed from the spear, he was relieved to see it was already dead. He had no desire for it to suffer needlessly. The fish being held up reminded him of the request for his help. With both hands he lifted the fabric. A moment later the fish was laid gently in his hold. He only looked down briefly before deciding not to do so again. The gaping wound in the fish was a little hard to see. It wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever seen but he had no desire to take it in fully either. Instead he watched his boyfriend, often comparing him to an Adonis. Well, an Adonis with bunny teeth and slightly large ears. These admittedly adorable features always had him smiling.  
  
They made Derek seem more approachable somehow, less perfect marble sculpted werewolf and more goofy adorable boyfriend. When he managed to actually get a bashful smile out of Derek, it was like his whole body turned into a puddle of goo. That was by far his third favorite smile, only the joyful one and the sexy one surpassed it. After managing to catch four fish, the bundle was taken away. It was placed on a patch of grass as he was encouraged to dress. One thing Derek wasn’t was shy. Without missing a beat, he peeled off his still damp boxers only to pull on his jeans. The sight was drool worthy. It was also the perfect opportunity for him to get dressed too.  
  
After turning his back, he’d quickly pulled off his boxers and had pulled on his waiting clothes. Not even a minute later an arm slid around his shoulders. He was sent a small smile before a kiss landed on his cheek. The blush on his face couldn’t be helped. Although he’d been given privacy, the timing clearly meant that his boyfriend was aware of the moment he was no longer naked. It was decided fairly quickly that Derek would carry the fish and he’d carry their still wet clothes. He didn’t call the other man out on what he was doing. The fish bundle was heavier. As was often the case, he was given the easier task. Although it could grate on his nerves, the sentiment behind it was sweet enough that he found it charming most days.  
  
TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They made it back to camp in a fairly short amount of time, something that he’d found surprising. He hadn’t realized they’d been that close. When they got settled, they’d eaten lunch only for Derek to retreat to clean the fish. That was something he’d had no desire to see, so he stayed behind to see to their clothes. The first boxers which were Derek’s were slung over a branch. When he held up his boxers, he quickly shook them out only for sand to go flying everywhere. It prompted him to do it a second time then a third then again until he’d lost count. With every rough shake, more sand fell off but it wasn’t enough to get them clean. He debated going back to the river. A quick rinse should do the trick.  
  
The idea was immediately abandoned when he thought of Derek’s reaction to finding him gone. There was no guarantee he’d get back before the other man was done prepping their dinner. With a sigh, he gave up on the boxers and threw them on the branch. It was just lucky he’d packed a few spares. Now with nothing to do, he sat down and returned to his book. Another three chapters were visually consumed before Derek emerged from the forest. He put the book aside with a wide smile. “So, are we all set?” The question was given a nod. When he was approached, he sat up a little straighter on the ground. A small wave of his boyfriend’s hand had him scooting over.  
  
Truthfully, he didn’t really want to move. He’d been very comfortable leaning into the tree at his back. That being said, having Derek close was worth being displaced. When his previous place was taken by the other man, he was a little surprised when he was prompted to move closer. A few minutes, as well as a few adjustments later, found him leaning back into Derek’s chest. He smiled happily at his newfound spot. The slight disappointment from before was a thing of the past. This was infinitely better than his previous spot. When he wiggled back into his boyfriend’s body, he released a little contended sigh. A chuckle followed that vibrated into his chest. “Are you comfortable?”  
  
The smile that emerged on his face was pleased. “Extremely.” When a second chuckle followed, his smile only grew wider. There was a subtle shift before Derek whispered in his ear. “I’m glad.” Any response he may have given was derailed by feeling a hand settle on his hip. It tightened a moment later only to start up a gentle massaging motion. After two gentle rubs, his other hip was given the same treatment by another hand. The sensation had him moaning lightly. When he eventually found the coherence to speak, his words were released on a soft breath. “What are you doing?” He shuddered lightly when the hands dug into his muscles deeper. “I’m giving you a massage. Why? Doesn’t it feel good?” The tone of Derek’s voice was a little smug. It was obvious he knew the answer to his own question.  
  
Regardless, he felt too good to throw that in his perfect handsome face. “Yeah. It feels great. Keep doing that.” The chuckle that produced sounded too satisfied for him to be truly annoyed. Instead of trying to speak further, he simply focused on the talented hands on his body. They eventually moved from his hips to his lower back. From there they steadily made their way upward to settle at his neck. He was limp as a noodle by the time they retreated to fall to his thighs. Although some of his tension returned at the touch, it was the good sort of tension that hedged arousal. When the hands finally came to a stop, one of them remained on his thigh while the free arm wrapped around his torso. A gentle kiss pressed into the hinge of his jaw before Derek pulled back enough to speak. “I should get dinner started.”  
  
The announcement had him a little startled. It couldn’t already be that late. It was the thought that truly had him paying attention to their surroundings. When he realized the sky was starting to darken it was a little surprising. “Um, yeah, sure.” The reluctance in his words seemed to be shared because there was underlying hesitation in Derek’s touch when he pulled away. Although he should probably move to help, he remained slumped against the tree watching the other man work. There was too much elasticity in his muscles to contemplate doing anything else. The fire was lit with nothing except leaves, wood and a little elbow grease.  
  
When it was a pile of smoldering ashes, Derek retrieved the fish he’d cleaned earlier. They were laid out over the fire in a rack constructed with sticks. He hadn’t seen his boyfriend make it but there was no chance it wasn’t hand crafted. Apparently while cleaning the fish, the werewolf had been doubly productive. The fish was left to cook for a few minutes before being flipped over. As it was cooking, one of their canteens was retrieved and a wide flat rock was rinsed off. It was placed next to the fire. When several minutes had passed, Derek grabbed a small bundle from his bag. The piece of fabric was opened to reveal some dark berries. They were placed on the rock, followed by the cooked fish a few seconds later. The whole shebang was picked up carefully and was brought over to be placed at his side.  
  
When it was on the ground, Derek settled across from him on the grass. The smile he was sent was warm. “Dig in.” Looking back down to the food, he paused for a moment before tentatively using his fingers to pinch off a piece of the fish. It was brought to his lips slowly, Derek watching him like a hawk. The pointed focus didn’t let up even when he actually ate the food. As soon as he’d swallowed it down, he sent his boyfriend a small smile. “It’s really good.” At that the pointed focus fell away as the other man fully relaxed. “Eat as much as you want. I can always make more.” He nodded while getting another piece of the fish. The third bite in he ate a few berries. When the flavor of them burst onto his tongue, he gave a little moan in surprise.  
  
“Where did you get these?” At the question, Derek looked over his shoulder with a considering expression. “A few miles back in that direction. I found a few bushes of them when I was cleaning the fish.” Well, that explained why he didn’t remember seeing them in the cooler. They were as fresh as you could get them apparently. “This is really good, Derek. You’re a great cook.” The compliment had the other man frowning a little. “You act like I’ve never cooked for you before.” He gave Derek a crooked grin. Leave it up to his boyfriend to make a compliment something negative. “You act like I’ve never said that before.”  
  
When the comment had Derek looking a little embarrassed he continued with a warm smile. “I’m always impressed with your cooking skills. I'm just equally impressed you could make a full meal with no supplies. You’re like the MacGyver of cooking. The 80’s MacGyver, not the remake. If my love of Richard Dean Anderson is wrong, I don’t want to be right. So yeah, totally like MacGyver. You’re out here whipping up dinner with nothing but some nature at your disposal. I’m totally not going to be surprised if you construct a Prius out of river rocks.” When his ridiculous declaration had his boyfriend smiling he considered it a success. “You need help.” He only smiled indulgently. “I guess it’s a good thing you’re here.”  
  
Leaning a little closer, he let his smile turn teasing. “Isn’t that right, my wild mountain man? Or is it Tarzan?” It was here his imagination ran a little wild. “I can just see you running around in that loin cloth, completely at home in the forest. Using your big hands to swing from vine to vine, gripping them tightly, while your thigh muscles bulge with tension. You’d look so hot.” The images cleared away a little when Derek said his name on a growl. As he was able to refocus, he took in the arousal on his boyfriend’s face. Deciding to tease him a little further, his playful smile returned full force. “Or is it Superman? Are you swooping in to save the day? Am I your strikingly handsome dude in distress, left to my own peril in the big bad wilderness? I don’t know what I’d prefer…the loincloth or the tights.”  
  
That seemed to be Derek’s breaking point. One second they were staring at each other, the next he was straddling the other man’s lap. The food between them was mostly gone but he had a fleeting thought that hopefully the rest hadn’t landed in the grass. A moment later, he couldn’t have cared less as Derek devoured his mouth. There was a hand gripping the back of his neck, keeping him close. The remaining hand was sliding down his back in a heavy stroke. When it reached his hip, it lifted to repeat the same motion. All the while he pushed closer, his hands sliding sporadically over a hard chest and his hips tucked tightly against his boyfriend’s hips.  
  
The muscles of his thighs squeezed inward toward the hard hips he was straddling. They quivered slightly with a growing desperation. At the same time, his member steadily got harder and his entrance started to flutter open with interest. He pulled away from the kiss with a gasp. Immediately the lips that had been on his buried themselves against his neck. Although he tipped his head back, he didn’t do anything beyond breathing deeply. It was taking every ounce of control he had to not reach back, yank down his pants and bury his fingers inside his body. The thought of it had him groaning, had his hips lurching forward. His hands which had stilled on Derek’s chest became active again as they tried to yank the shirt off.  
  
When they were pushed away, he almost whimpered in annoyance. It was only seeing his lover yank the tank top off that stemmed the sound. Immediately his hands returned to map out the skin now on display. After two sweeps of his trembling hands, they landed on the waistband of the jeans. For all of his eagerness, actually getting the pants open was proving difficult with his shaking fingers. This wasn’t helped by Derek ripping his shirt off, meaning his hands were momentarily forced to abandon their task. When they finally came open, he gave a small cry of victory. The noise cut off with a shocked little gasp when he felt his own pants quickly yanked open.  
  
He was still trying to recover when two skilled hands pushed the splayed material down his hips. They caught on his thighs a moment later but it still left his most vulnerable areas exposed to the open air. At the sensation of a breeze sliding over his sensitive skin, he shivered lightly in a low burning arousal. The hands he had at his boyfriend’s waist had stilled now only hovering over the open fabric of the jeans. “Derek.” Although he wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted to say, the soft issuance of his lover’s name said everything it needed to. With a rumble, Derek pulled back enough for him to meet his wild eyed gaze. “Where is the lube?” At the look as well as the question, he shuddered bodily in want. “It’s uh it’s in my duffle.”  
  
The second the words were out, his boyfriend leaned enough to use one hand to drag his duffle bag closer. It was opened with enough aggression to make him worry for a second about the zipper. A split second later, a hand had delved inside and was rummaging around its contents aggressively. When it had gone for seemingly too long, he issued a little noise of frustration only to take over. Considering he knew where the large bottle was, it was retrieved in no time at all. As soon as it was in eyesight, Derek yanked it out of his hand. There were times they discussed what the other wanted, sometimes they just seemed to know. This was one of those times. He didn’t need to tell Derek what he wanted, his lover simply knew.  
  
The damp fingers that settled at his entrance had him moaning pornographically. At the same time, his head had tipped back and his hands had landed lightly on his lover’s shoulders. There was a small part of him that felt cautious. It tried to remind him that they were outside, where anyone could hear or see what they were doing. The larger part of him though silenced that voice by reminding it they were in the middle of nowhere. Regardless, it persisted. There was always a chance it could happen. What if the pack needed them for something and sought them out for help. On an even more disturbing note, what if his Dad showed up. They knew where they were in case of an emergency.  
  
There was also the chance of random hikers showing up or maybe even a forest ranger. These sound arguments were shot down with the reminder that Derek would hear anyone approaching. When he thought of satellites orbiting in space, he couldn’t help groaning in frustration. This was understandably misinterpreted by Derek who slid his previously circling finger inside. The distraction was enough to thankfully clear his mind for the moment. He immediately started to rock down on the finger, using his handhold for leverage. In counter the finger thrust upward even as fervent lips landed on his jaw. After only two thrusts, his face scrunched up in genuine frustration. “Come on Derek, come on.”  
  
The prompting got the desired result. A second finger slid in with the first. It had him groaning, had his hands tightening and his thighs trembling a little at the new stretch. “I knew you weren’t ready yet. So impatient.” Although the breathy words were admonishing, any sting they may have caused were negated by the gentle nuzzling kisses being placed on the underside of his jaw. Even so, he wasn’t about to let the other man get away with that. “Don’t let it go to your head.” The snort that pressed into his throat had him smiling in humor. When the fingers pulled out, widening as they went, the smile fell away for his previous determination to return. He spent several long minutes after that riding the fingers like they held the secrets to the universe.  
  
It was only when a third finger pressed inside on a downward thrust that he came to a stop. The fingers were about half-way in when he’d registered the new pressure. Now it was all he could focus on, his hands clamping down and his legs quivering in their frozen position. When the aborted thrust was completed by Derek moving his hand, he wasn’t sure if he was really ready for more. The fingers pulled away and pushed back in a moment later. On the third thrust he followed their retreat with a little moan. “There we go.” He moaned again at the encouraging words muffled into his throat. They pressed in a little harder in reward. When they slid out, he could feel them widening. It had him whimpering a little in sensitivity but he didn’t actually complain.  
  
If he had any hope of taking Derek’s knot comfortably, he needed to be prepped properly. Beyond that it felt good, he just felt a little overwhelmed was all. He leaned forward a little to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulder. It had the dual benefit of allowing him to tips his hips back into the fingers and to have their erections sliding together in little bursts of friction. He buried his face into his lover’s shoulder, using the heated skin to muffle his moan. At the same time, he could hear Derek’s breath huffing into the open air. Now that he’d deprived the werewolf of access to his neck, it would seem that he was using the time to catch his breath. As they rocked together gently his skin grew damp with sweat.  
  
The sporadic touches of their hips couldn’t hide how aroused his boyfriend was already. It turned him on even more, feeling how stiff Derek’s erection was against his stomach. When it got to the point where he felt like he couldn’t take anymore, he leaned back again until he’d arched his spine and started to slam down on the fingers inside of him. He rode them hard, like he was already taking in Derek’s cock. They pulled out with a wet sound. Although he immediately had tightened up, it wasn’t enough to keep them from retreating. “No…why?” The distressed question had a hand lightly rubbing his hip in comfort. “It’s okay, gorgeous. How do you want me?”  
  
At the question, they locked gazes. For the first time in several minutes, he looked at Derek not blinded by desire. There was an edge to his boyfriend that was so sexy it should be illegal. Under the calm surface was also an unfettered wildness that looked right at home in these woods. Suddenly an idea came to mind that flew from his lips without thought. “I want you to chase me.” In an instant, Derek gaze went about three shades darker. The response that followed had a rough quality to it that had him trembling bodily. “What?” Although he hadn’t really thought about his request, he was now. It felt right somehow. The thought of Derek chasing him, of being able to lay a claim when he was inevitably caught had his blood racing.  
  
All of it seemed so primal, so perfect for their little sojourn into the wilderness. He thought about being out in the woods, randomly pushed down onto the ground and breached by his lover’s thick cock. The image of it, of crying out loudly at the feeling of being knotted had him licking his lips. Wherever they were, they’d have to stay there until the knot went down. They’d be stuck there in the grass or mud or dirt while he tried to squeeze every drop of come he could out of the engorged member. It made him a little nervous too, the thought of tempting Derek’s wolf like that but he knew that Derek would never hurt him. Not even in that state of mind. He’d rip his own arm off first.  
  
When two hands squeezed his thighs it refocused his attention. There was a look in Derek’s eyes that was a little lost. “Stiles.” He could tell that his boyfriend wasn’t sure if he was only teasing. Leaning forward with another lick to his lips, he gave Derek a thorough kiss that had the hands tightening. When he pulled away a few minutes later, he made sure the look on his face left no room for doubt. “I want you to catch me.” The heat was back in Derek’s gaze, the beautiful color of his eyes now a ring around dark pupils. Wanting to tempt him further, he continued in a soft tone that was under laid with steel. “I want you to claim me. Show me that I’m yours.”  
  
There was a moment when it looked like Derek wanted to move, like he was going to throw him off and give chase like he wanted. When it passed he wasn’t really sure why. At least not until a little uncertainty entered his lover’s gaze. “Are you sure?” Although the consideration was sweet, was downright gentlemanly, the primal feeling running through him wanted action. This meant that although he felt warm at the regard, the answer when it came out was issued in an aggressive hiss. “Yes.” Apparently that did it because the look on Derek’s face disappeared. In its place was something hard, with a predatory undertone. He moved off of the other man’s lap slowly without prompting.  
  
They watched each other as they both started to remove the last of their clothing. When he bent to remove his shoes and socks it was only to pause as Derek spoke. “Don’t take off your shoes. You’ll need them.” Although the thought of running in nothing but his footwear wasn’t appealing he complied. He wasn’t a werewolf. There was a greater risk of injury if he ran barefoot. It only now occurred to him that they hadn’t discussed running naked. They were both simply following through on their instincts. All it did was remind him how in tune they were to one another. The shoes stayed on, making removing his pants a little awkward but in the end he managed. When he finished it was to see Derek completely naked.  
  
It was a little strange momentarily to see him like that, hard as a rock and radiating aggression. A spike of arousal went through him at remembering it was all for him. Feeling a sudden rush of energy, he bounced a little on his toes. “I want you to give me a good run. Don’t cheat by using your werewolf speed. I want you to earn it.” There was some challenge in his voice at the last sentence. It hadn’t even been intentional. The mild provocation had just appeared. Surprisingly the look on Derek’s face didn’t change. “I will.” At the absolute surety in the other man’s voice he bit his bottom lip. “I’ll give you a five minute head start. Now run!” The suggestion of the head start was almost enough to have him arguing. He didn’t need it, thank you very much. It was the aggressive yell though that waylaid those plans.  
  
Without even really thinking about it, he took off like a shot into the forest. The tree line had barely hidden his body when he heard a roar that had him breaking out in goose pimples. He ran faster than he ever remembered running in his life. At both of his side’s the trees whipped by him in a blur. On occasion he’d catch a branch from a tree or a shrub. It was enough most of the time to sting slightly but he didn’t let the mild pain slow down his speed. With a gracefulness he normally didn’t possess, he leapt over tree roots and maneuvered around rocks. He didn’t worry about getting too far away from camp. No matter where they ended up, he was confident that Derek could guide them back.  
  
TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was a sound behind him some distance away. If he had to guess it was a branch breaking. Although they weren’t consistent, the noises grew closer. It had him picking up his speed, something he hadn’t thought possible. The trees around him were never-ending, giving the illusion that he could be pursued until the end of time. They were also huge. It was something he was grateful for since it kept him out of direct sunlight. Although the sun was going down, the fact remained that it was still summer and he was fairly dripping sweat from the run. Any relief from the heat was welcomed. There was a heavily wooded area up ahead. It was more shaded than other parts of the forest. That alone had him running in that direction. The grass here was thicker too, his shoes sinking in as he took his first quick steps into the somewhat small nook.   
  
A pair of thick arms wrapped around his waist. In a roll, he found himself flung to the ground. The impact was gentle, especially as he’d been braced on a hard chest. He struggled for a second to shake off the hold. It prompted a loud rough growl before he was rolled again until he was lying on his stomach. There was a heavy body lying on his back keeping him in place. The arms around him tightened enough to restrict his movement. All the while aggressive rumbling growls slid into his ears. His now subtle shifting had his backside colliding with what could only be an engorged erection. Immediately he mewled softly, letting his muscles go slack and biting his tongue with his arousal.   
  
The new inactivity had Derek pausing a moment. It was probably to make sure it wasn’t some sort of trick. When he remained still, the grip on him loosened. A nose buried itself against the back of his neck. There was a small puff of air as Derek inhaled before the touch shifted enough to bury into the crook of his shoulder. Although it was awkward in his position, he moved his head enough to bare his throat. That got him a growl that sounded distinctly pleased. He hummed in pleasure, wishing he could purr instead. The arms around his waist retreated slightly only for two hands to slide over his skin. They mapped his sides in smooth gentle strokes, a hint of claws scratching over the sensitive surface.   
  
When they met over this belly they stopped there to cradle the vulnerable area. At the same time, the hips resting against his backside shifted forward with deeper intent. The touches stayed stationary through a series of wet gentle kisses peppered down his throat. He couldn’t stop the moan that slid past his lips or the way his hips tilted upward at the new pressure against his backside. All he seemed able to do was to lie still and to pant out hotly into the lush grass crushed under his cheek. When the hands did eventually move, they dipped downward to brush over his thighs. From there they split off in opposite directions.   
  
One of them stayed below his waist to slide over his hips, thighs and to skim lightly over his backside. The other moved upward over his torso. It glanced over his ribs, swept across his chest, traced over his collarbone, dipped into the base of his throat and played over his nipples with careful touches. All the while, damp kisses landed wherever they could reach. They touched down on his neck, his shoulders and his throat in gentle lingering touches. On occasion he could feel a hint of fangs which only had him trembling with desire. As arousing as the touches were, they relaxed him more than anything. When the touches eventually stopped, he couldn’t deny feeling genuine disappointment.   
  
The weight on his back retreated. It had a wisp of cooler air traveling over his spine that he didn’t like. In an abrupt move, he was flipped onto his back. It was such a change from the gentler touches that he was a left a little dazed. This inactivity was used wisely by Derek. In the short time it took him to get his bearings, both of his legs had been pushed open and back until he was splayed wide on the grass. The space that had been created was already occupied fully by his lover. In that time he’d also managed to lose one shoe. It was a few feet away now, tossed carelessly into the grass. Even as he looked at it, a sock landed close to its location. This inevitably led to his gaze returning to his foot to find it unsurprisingly bare.   
  
The observation lasted only a moment but was long enough for him to lose his other shoe. It was tossed in the opposite direction of its twin. He didn’t bother to scope out where it landed, instead watching languidly as his boyfriend yanked off his remaining sock. When it was flying over Derek’s shoulder, he stretched his toes, enjoying the new freedom he now had. Now that his lover’s hand was free, it landed on his thigh and dug into his skin in a subtle massage. He moaned a little with how good it felt. The sound had Derek’s gaze meeting his intently. There was a focus there that was absolute. It had him wanting to reach down to squeeze his erection. What he did instead was lift his hands and bury them in the grass by his head.   
  
At the moment, Derek was wolfed out. He didn’t know how such an action would be taken. Although he’d suspected as much earlier, what with the claws and the fangs, he hadn’t know for sure until getting a look at the werewolf’s face. The implied loss of control had him squirming a little with his arousal. When the action moved him in the grass, the hands on his body tightened to pull him closer to Derek by his hips. It had a small shuddering gasp escaping his lips at the sexiness of the manhandling. The growl that followed held some warning but was no less arousing. “No. You’re mine.” He trembled at the gravely words, his hands twisting in the grass. A puff of wet air pushed past his lips as he tried to find the breath to respond.   
  
With a little gulp of air, he finally managed to speak quietly. “Don’t worry, big guy. I’m not going anywhere. You’re right, I’m all yours. I’m yours.” He nodded his head too, for no real reason except feeling like he should. The rumble that emerged from Derek’s throat was pleased. A moment later, his lover leaned over him to inhale deeply at his neck. When he bared his throat, he was reward with a long slow lick. It had him releasing a little whimpering sound even as he shook all over. He was still trying to analyze his reaction when Derek made his way downward. The damp lips slid over his chest lightly before sealing around his left nipple. It was there that his lover settled for a few minutes, his kisses morphing to soft sucking and playful little nipping.   
  
Despite the gentleness of the touch, when Derek withdrew his peaked skin felt raw. He cried out a little when his right nipple was enclosed. Unsurprisingly it was given the same pointed attention. When the skin was abandoned, he was almost grateful for the small breather. The lips made their way steadily downward only for a sweet gentle kiss to be placed at the tip of his member. At the feeling, he painfully choked out a half-aborted cry. He still hadn’t quite recovered when he realized that Derek had stopped. It was only when their gazes connected that he understood why. The look prompted a nudge against his entrance by what could only be the tip of his lover’s stiff cock.   
  
Immediately he reached down with one hand, his fingers digging into Derek’s hip with urgency. “Yeah, come on. I want it. I want you so bad, honey.” A little growl was his reward, followed up with a gentle nip at his chin. When the touch retreated, Derek slid a hand down his body in a sweep before leaning away completely. It was confusing enough that he quickly wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist. The movement earned him an amused little smile that showed a hint of fang. He frowned at the look. In reaction, Derek leaned down to cup his face with one hand and to slide their cheeks together with a little bump. Although he found it comforting, especially knowing what it meant, the frown didn’t disappear entirely.   
  
This only seemed justified when his boyfriend still managed to lean away. Granted his legs had Derek twisting a bit like a pretzel but even so it was the principle of the thing. It was only when his lover was facing forward once again that his annoyed expression fell away. In its place his eyebrows lifted in surprise. What had been important enough to pull Derek away had been their bottle of lube. Apparently it had been brought along but tossed aside before he was caught. Although he was glad of the other man’s foresight, a small part of him still wanted to be disgruntled at the distraction. A playful smile emerged on Derek’s lips. “You’re so cute when you pout.”   
  
The response he gave was issued in a mumble. “I don’t pout.” Instead of arguing the point, his boyfriend leaned down to give him a gentle kiss. As soon as he was abandoned, he knew it was with good reason. He watched as the bottle of lubricant was opened with deft fingers. It was handled roughly, a large pool of it rapidly filling his lover’s palm. The slippery liquid was already starting to drip off the sides’ of Derek’s hand when it was quickly smeared over his lover’s slightly purple erection. In a move he could tell was perfunctory, Derek’s strong grip coated the entire surface in a steady stroke. The base was also given a lot of attention. That made sense seeing as that’s where they’d be stuck together for the foreseeable future. He moaned at just the thought of it.   
  
The sound drew Derek’s slightly hooded gaze. There was a focus now to his boyfriend’s touches, as though being able to look at him was a live sort of masturbatory fantasy. It had him biting his lips, had his legs trying to close together for some sort of friction. The fact that it was impossible, that he was splayed open by Derek’s hips didn’t seem to matter to his body. When he eventually threw the back of his hand over his mouth, Derek pulled his hand away only for fingers to prod his entrance. He quickly pushed up into the touch. As good as it felt, he knew right away it wouldn’t be enough. The fingers weren’t there to pleasure him in the way he’d hoped. Instead they did a few cursory circles before dipping inside.   
  
A moment later they withdrew only to return coated in lubricant. They were pushed inside fully then, delivering a few thrusts, the fingers massaging his muscles open with gentle presses. When they pulled away a second time, they didn’t return. Instead two hands landed on his hips. One of them was damp with what was clearly lube and he was sure his lover’s pre-come. As arousing as the thought was, he really couldn’t focus on it for more than a second. That was due to the blunt tip of Derek’s erection now pressing unerringly against his entrance. He tried to relax, breathing deeply as his lover pressed in. There was a suspended moment of tension. It had him fighting not to hold his breath.   
  
After what felt like a pointless struggle on the part of his muscles, they gave way abruptly allowing the tip to slide past the tight barrier. The sensation had a shuddering breath sliding out of his mouth. For a moment, he laid there dazed. It felt so good. It always felt so good. He just couldn’t understand how that was possible. When there was a slow steady slide inward, he moaned lowly as his back arched against the grass. A hand slid into the new space. As his spine lost its curved position, the new handhold kept his hips comfortably elevated. The thought of such a sweet consideration flew out of his mind a moment later when all advance stopped. He trembled heavily at the feeling of the thick erection now buried to the hilt.   
  
It throbbed away inside of him, feeling too big for him to take. The muscles of his entrance felt stretched out, like they’d been opened beyond their limit. That wasn’t true, he knew they’d be forced to open wider when he took the knot. They’d be forced open further and he’d be able to take that too. The thought alone had him whimpering. His trembling thighs tried to open further. Lifting his hands, he settled them lightly on Derek’s shoulders. For the moment, the dirt and grass on his hands didn’t seem to matter. A kiss landed on his jaw that was sweet. “That’s it, Stiles. Open up for me. You take me so beautifully.” At the praise, his hands tightened even as his muscles gradually loosened.   
  
The first rock of Derek’s hips had him gasping lightly. It felt comforting but too much at the same time. As the seconds slipped past it got easer, his lover’s erection steadily coaxing his muscles to accept his advance. All the while he simply hung on, his legs clamped around Derek’s waist and his hands digging into his shoulders. The grass that cushioned his body was thick enough to be as comfortable as a bed. He tipped his head backward into the grass, his mouth hanging open as he tried to breathe in deeply. As all this was going on his gaze stayed locked with his lover’s intense gaze. They looked at each other, their faces only inches apart as the pleasure ratcheted higher.   
  
At the first actual thrust, his features pinched at the spike of sensation and his breath stuttered out without his control. The reaction seemed to fascinate Derek to no end. Never mind the fact that this wasn’t even close to the first time they’d been together this way. Although maybe in a way that wasn’t true. They’d never done this before. They’d never been together in the woods, almost completely cut-off from civilization, laying claim to one another after a chase. When he thought of it that way, Derek’s seeming fascination made sense. It reminded him of their first time together. He’d been so self-conscious at the start and Derek’s unwavering gaze had only made it worse.   
  
Over the course of the night though, he’d started to feel more at ease. By the time they were both ready to come, he’d never felt more comfortable in his own skin. There had been a look on wonder in Derek’s eyes that had made it clear he was receiving a gift. It was impossible not to feel loved after coming to that realization. At the thought, he reached up to cup Derek’s face and gently encouraged him to lean down. Immediately the silent request was granted. The kiss that he initiated was a little awkward with their movement but it was worth it for the small connection. When the thrusts picked up in speed, he gasped a little into his boyfriend’s mouth. At the newer more forceful motion, his body started to slide forward in the grass.   
  
A hand slid under his shoulder blade a moment later, the fingers closing over his shoulder to hold him in place. It had him moaning while also being grateful. The grass seemed soft enough but he really didn’t want to risk friction burns. There was a little grunt passed into his mouth before the speed picked up again. He felt his thighs tightening automatically, pulling closer together only to clamp down more forcefully on Derek’s waist. The hand at his lower back tightened, seemingly trying to press their hips closer. It was an impossible task but one he wholeheartedly agreed with. Eventually he ran out of breath, forcing him to pull away from the kiss. He tipped his head backward into the grass abruptly.   
  
For several seconds he didn’t know what to do, all he could seemed capable of was shaking his head in an unknown denial. The hands which had been on Derek’s body were now at his side. They slid listlessly through the grass, searching for some sort of anchor that simply wasn’t there. “Stiles.” At the sound of his name, he met Derek’s gaze again. It was strange. The way his eyes took him in was dazedly, liking this was some sort of waking dream. Suddenly he wanted too much. He wanted to arch his back sharply, to use his hands to hold open his legs until they ached. The muscles in his jaw worked on nothing as he thought about biting down, on his lips or his tongue.   
  
It didn’t matter. Even as he wanted to arch up, a part of him wanted to lift upward in a curl toward Derek’s chest. He wanted to lean closer with an aroused tortured cry. The desire to get as close as possible, was almost unbearable. As snug as where they were joined felt, he wanted to squeeze down as hard as he could. There was a desire to feel himself being forced open wide, to feel every inch that Derek could give him fully. In the end, one of his hands flew down to his erection. It only rested there lightly at first, trembling heavily with his restraint. The movement had his lover glancing down briefly before reconnecting their gazes. “Derek.” As much as the name was a plea it was also a question.   
  
Normally he didn’t bother. When they were together, they both did what felt good. There were rare instances, however, when circumstances were different. Although they weren’t playing a game right now, the stage he’d set inherently brought about some questions in regards to instinct. He wasn’t sure if Derek’s wolf would like him taking part in his own pleasure. It really depended on the mood. The hand that brushed his aside wasn’t entirely unexpected. When it wrapped around his erection, his eyes fluttered shut even as his hand landed lightly on Derek’s wrist.   
  
In almost direct counter to the thrusts, the hand on his member slid over the skin with a solid handhold. On occasion the touch would linger long enough to change things up a little. At random moments, a rub would be given to the tip or a finger would glance over the slit. All of it just had the tension in his body increasing. The speed of the thrusts increased again until he could hear their hips smacking together. With each withdrawal and subsequent thrust forward, his nerve endings felt alight. There was sweat pooling along his skin. It mingled with Derek’s where their bodies met. At random intervals, his lover’s sweat would drop onto his skin. The temperature difference was slight. That didn’t make it any less startling.   
  
Both of the hands on his body held him tightly. There was an underlying possessiveness that he found highly arousing. The hand not wrapped around Derek’s wrist buried itself in short black hair. It was damp with sweat. This didn’t surprise him because even in the shaded alcove the black strands shone. He unintentionally made a fist in the hair at a particularly hard stroke. The thrust that followed only tightened his hold. Although he told himself to let go, his hand couldn’t seem to follow the command. Out of nowhere, a cry tore out of his throat. Suddenly he knew he couldn’t take anymore. The next instant the hand left his erection. He let loose a sob that could only be called tortured.   
  
When the abandonment was followed by Derek leaning away it only managed to deepen his distress. This new distance also had him reluctantly releasing his handhold. Instead of the comfort he expected, two hard hands grabbed his hips and yanked him against his lover’s lap. The small slick slide against the grass ended with a hard thrust that had him moaning deliriously. It was followed by an equally bone rattling thrust that had him quaking all over. Any reprieve he’d had before was now gone. There was barely any pause in-between the deep thrusts. The tension in his muscles felt pulled taunt to the point of cramping. When his hand moved to his groin he was met with a warning growl.   
  
He sobbed heavily at the denial, lifting his hand to once again bury it in the grass next to his head. There was suddenly a new steadily growing pressure between his legs. The feeling of it had him crying out in a pleasured sort of relief. In no time at all, what had once been a flat surface was gaining a curve. As the thrusting continued the new width forced his muscles to open further. On each withdrawal he was left feeling too open. The look on Derek’s face was nothing short of blissful. Despite his desperation, he couldn’t help admiring the sight of his lover. The dark head was tipped back slightly. As he moved, his lover’s chest heaved in lungfuls of breath. His jaw was hanging open. It was enough to showcase his fangs and to reveal how wet they were with saliva.   
  
Despite his apparent ecstasy, Derek’s gaze never left his face. That did something to him that was indescribable. When the knot only grew in size, he couldn’t help arching sharply off the ground. His right hand flew downward to grab onto his lover’s forearm. “Oh please, oh please, oh please.” The babbling couldn’t be helped. At the same time, he didn’t worry about whether Derek would give him what he desired. He always did. The next few thrusts slowed a little but only due to necessity as the knot grew. It was now catching on his muscles. Any moment now it would be too big for Derek to pull out. At the mere thought, he arched again, pressing his hips into his lover’s lap.  
  
TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the knot caught completely two thrust later, he released a scream of pleasure that echoed through the forest. Mindlessly he squeezed down hard, shifting his hips back and forth on Derek’s buried cock. The movement was overlaid by his lover pushing forward in little rolling grinds. It was the best Derek could do when trapped in his body. In mere moments the knot hardened completely. That combined with another rolling thrust had him coming hard. With another sharp arch, he wailed as his orgasm was yanked from his overtaxed body. A wash of hot liquid hit his stomach only to drip in trails under his back. The forest canopy above disappeared as his vision blanked out. All of the muscles in his body tightened painfully before loosening only to fall into tremors.   
  
When he started to gain some awareness, two things in particular stood out. There was now a hand on his erection, milking it dry to prolong his orgasm. The skin felt too sensitive now. He wanted to bat it away but couldn’t find the energy. What else he noticed was a little more distressing. Despite his sudden weariness, he was squeezing down on the knot every chance he got. The muscles were already contracting around it, thanks to his spectacular end. Despite this, he was squeezing down on it as though he could commit to his memory how Derek felt inside. When he was suddenly flooded with come it was almost a surprise. He’d been so focused on trying to focus that he hadn’t realized his lover’s approach was so close.   
  
The new realization had his gaze landing on Derek’s face. It had their gazes locking together. He got a little mumbled growl for the attention. It was a sound he knew from past experience that indicated satisfaction. When the sizeable flow inside of him tapered off, little presses followed that had him moaning softly. The sensation was one he loved. It never failed to turn him on. That feeling of Derek trying to push his come deeper, like he was afraid it would be wasted even with the knot keeping it inside. He tightened his thighs and lifted his hips in encouragement. A rougher push forward followed that had him biting his lip. It continued on like that for a few more minutes.   
  
When he eventually saw Derek’s muscles trembling in an effort to keep him upright, he reached up a hand to gently tug him downward. The suggestion was followed without protest. Instead of slumping down entirely though, his lover only curled his body over his form. After he was given a brief kiss, Derek wedged his face into the crook of his shoulder. The touch turned nuzzling even as a whuff of air indicated he was being scented. At the same time, two hands gently skimmed along his sides. They both laid there in silence for awhile. Initially it was to regain their breath but soon enough it was just to enjoy the peaceful moment. Eventually the skin of his shoulder was bestowed with gentle kisses.   
  
He lifted a hand at the touch to settle it on Derek’s head. The barely there touch morphed slightly into him stroking through the short hair. In an instant, his boyfriend’s muscles seemed to melt. When this new lethargy seemed to deepen two arms wrapped around his waist before rolling them both to his right. The movement ended with Derek on his back and with him straddling his lap. They shared a smile before he leaned down to give his lover a lingering kiss. When he pulled away, it was to lightly trace Derek’s face with his fingers. It wasn’t until he was already touching his skin that he remembered his dirty hands. Regardless, he kept up his touches.   
  
The look on his lover’s face radiated absolute peace. He didn’t want that to come to an end over something that was probably trivial. Long minutes later when Derek’s eyes came open he was given another kiss. They separated only for his lover to speak softly. “It might take awhile this time.” There was that bashful look he loved so much. The smile he let loose was comforting. “I’m in no rush.” Suddenly a thought occurred to him that had him frowning mildly. “Are you uncomfortable? I know you’re always worried about crushing me but I can be pretty heavy too.” Honestly, he hadn’t really thought about that until now. He was so used to Derek taking his weight that it hadn’t occurred to him to ask.   
  
The smile that emerged on his boyfriend’s face was soft. “You’re light as a feather.” He blushed a little but didn’t comment further. A hand slid down his back gently even as the smile on Derek’s face turned dreamy. It had his blush deepening without his permission. Although it was probably dangerous territory, he softly asked the question on the tip of his tongue. “What are you thinking about?” The question had his lover’s free hand gently cupping his jaw. “You.” He let a playful little note enter his voice at the answer. “What about me or do I not want to know?” A gentle thumb slid over his cheek even as Derek spoke in the same soft tone he’d used earlier. “I was thinking about how you’re amazing.” The compliment automatically had him blushing.   
  
Feeling a little shy all of sudden, he would have dipped his head downward if he’d been able to. “I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life.” There was a pause then as Derek looked deeply into his eyes. “I can’t tell you what you mean to me, Stiles.” The ache in his heart could only be called tender. It was a pull that filled him with warmth. He let the love he felt for Derek enter his gaze without reservation. When he spoke a moment later it was in a soothing tone. “I think you just did.” It was here that his gaze dipped downward, his previous shyness returning. “I hope you know that I feel the same way.” At the confession, he lifted his right hand and gently traced his lover’s collarbone. “I haven’t been this happy in a long time.”   
  
The hand cradling his face used its leverage to gently encourage him to look up. It was only when their gazes reconnected that Derek spoke. The tone of his voice radiated sincerity while being equally soothing. “I know. Neither have I.” They both leaned closer then, by a silent sort of mutual agreement, to meet in a soft kiss. He lifted his arms a moment later to wrap them around the other man’s neck. In counter two arms wrapped around his waist. They’d barely settled before both of Derek’s legs slowly bent at the knee. All of it left him feeling surrounded in a comforting way. For a long time, all they did was kiss languidly. Although the kiss radiated passion, it never moved beyond something delicate.   
  
When they needed to catch their breath, they’d break apart and speak softly on light topics. It always led back to kissing at some point only for the pattern to repeat itself. They only truly separated when the knot finally went down some indeterminate time later. It was probably the longest they’d ever stayed joined with the possible exception of their first time. Neither of them mentioned the chase likely had something to do with it but he was aware that both of were thinking the same thing. Needless to say, he could easily feel the echo of the knot even after Derek had softened. If he wasn’t so tired, it would probably be enough to get him hard again. As it was, he was feeling the effects of a very active day.   
  
They collected the few things left in the clearing. Instead of putting his shoes back on, he opted to stay barefoot. It didn’t seem necessary when they were walking back. The socks found their way into his shoes, as well as the bottle of lube. Without him having to ask, his boyfriend picked both of them up in one hand. They left the alcove with him leaning heavily into Derek’s side and a strong arm looped securely around his waist. As they stepped out of the sheltering canopy it became clear how late it actually was. The time wasn’t clear without a clock of some sort but the hue of true night fell heavily on the forest. For a moment, he stopped to look up. Above them the night sky was a blanket of stars. “Wow. It’s beautiful.”   
  
They could see the stars in Beacon Hills depending on where they were. Even then it wasn’t like this. The light pollution was too heavy. When the arm around his waist tightened, his gaze fell to take in his lover’s profile. “Yeah, it is.” After speaking Derek looked in his direction. There was something in his gaze then that was soft. It said without words that he’d rather being looking at him then the sky. The expression moved him to give Derek a soft kiss. At the same time, he lifted a hand to cup his boyfriend’s cheek. When he pulled away a few seconds later, he whispered his declaration not wanting to break up the moment. “I love you, Derek.” The hand he had on his lover’s face shifted slightly, so that his fingers could stroke over his bristly bearded cheek.   
  
He paused a moment later when Derek turned his face slightly. A barely there kiss slid over his fingertips. “I love you too, Stiles.” They simply looked at one another for a long moment before he leaned in to deliver another kiss. This one was longer but equally loving. When it eventually came to a close, they picked up their previous task. The walk back to the camp seemed to take ages. He didn’t realize they’d gotten so far away. Honestly though, it wasn’t really that surprising when he thought about it. They’d both been fairly energetic in the pursuit. Eventually as much as he tried to push onward, his eyes started to droop shut in fatigue. When they did finally come to a stop, it was only long enough for Derek to scoop him up in a bridal carry.   
  
As tired as he was he immediately protested. His face was already buried in Derek’s shoulder and the words were mumbled. Even so, he at least tried. “Um too heavy.” Instead of doing the reasonable thing, putting him down for instance, his boyfriend started walking again. “You’re not. It’s fine. We’re almost there.” The argument came to him softly, as though Derek didn’t want to risk waking him up further. Considering how tired his was, any further protest didn’t make it out of his mouth. There was a cursory grumble that even he couldn’t translate before he fell silent. As much as he wanted to fall asleep completely, he only dozed not wanting Derek to have to carry dead weight.   
  
It seemed to him that the camp was further than his boyfriend made it seem. Of course, he knew he wasn’t exactly a reliable source currently either. The next time they came to a stop, Derek gently placed him on the ground. He immediately curled further into the grass. It wasn’t enough to be truly comfortable. For the first time in several hours, he lamented their lack of supplies. As he felt his lover start to move away, a mumbled protest slipped from his lips. The hand sliding over his face a moment later offered him some comfort. “Shh, it’s okay. I’ll be right back.” Although he wanted to argue, he contended himself with knowing Derek would return soon. He followed the slight noise his boyfriend made a few feet away with his eyes closed.   
  
When he was rejoined by his lover, it wasn’t surprising due to his observation. “I’m going to clean you up.” He mumbled in acknowledgment. A damp cloth lightly settled against his left thigh. The touch of the cloth was gentle as it moved over his skin. Unfortunately the slight dampness it left behind quickly cooled in the night air. When the cloth was removed completely, he managed actual words since they were needed. “I’m cold.” As if to prove his point, a shiver ran down the length of his spine. “It’s okay. I’ll be right back.” That wouldn’t matter, for one very important reason. “We don’t have any blankets.” The mumbled argument earned him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “It’ll be fine. Trust me.”   
  
Although he did trust Derek, he felt the need to mumble just to be difficult. He barely refrained from following through. There was a silence that stretched then only filled with his lover’s movements. When a solid weight eventually settled next to him it wasn’t what he expected. Finally getting enough energy to open his eyes, he took in the large black wolf lying tucked against his chest. “Derek, what are you doing?” The question had the wolf trying to scoot closer. Even exhausted it didn’t take his mind long to connect the dots. “You want to sleep in your shift. Is this to keep me warm?” At that, Derek lifted his head slightly. It gave him the range to nudge his wet nose into his chin.   
  
Taking that as an affirmative answer, he wrapped his arm around Derek’s furry torso. The next second he tipped his face downward to rest against a strong shoulder. “Goodnight.” In supposed response, a hot tongue licked through his hair. He should probably complain about that or sound reasonably disgusted. It was his exhaustion that kept him still. Well, that as well as the fact that the touch has been sort of soothing. The last thing he was aware of before drifting off to sleep was a tail draping over his hip.   
  
When he woke up the next morning, it was to a nose bumping under his chin and a furnace warm body curled into his front. He’d been worked up early, so early in fact it was still dark out. At first he’d felt annoyance. They were on vacation. He wanted to sleep in as much as possible. This feeling only lasted long enough for him to hear Derek’s reasoning. Roughly ten minutes later they were sitting on the crest of a hill, watching the sun rise. It had been breathtaking. Afterward they’d returned to camp, Derek leaving again to hunt while he dozed off into a light sleep. They ate what Derek had caught and had then prepared. A quick trip to the lake followed to clean up before they’d gotten each other dirty all over again.   
  
All of this was done san clothes. It had taken some convincing. The argument about satellites had actually come up. In the end, it was being reminded of the heavy tree cover that had slowly won him over. Although he’d been hesitant at first to go camping, by the time they were getting ready to leave he knew he’d miss it. There had been a sort of freedom in giving into their more base instincts. He’d felt at home here with Derek, being so wild in such an untouched secluded place. They’d eaten over campfires, bathed in rivers, took their sustenance from what the forest provided and had made love wherever it suited them whenever it felt right. There was no pre-planning with the exception of making sure the lube was in hand. When either of them wanted the other, they’d simply initiated contact.   
  
He’d never thought that such a lack of restrictions could in turn be so arousing. Most surprising of all was that they’d remained naked. With the exception of the first day, as well as a few times wearing his shoes, he hadn’t pulled on any clothes. By the end of the week it actually felt strange to get dressed. He’d gotten used to the wind sliding over him, a dusting of dirt in random patches decorating his skin and broken blades of grass sticking to him like some abstract piece of artwork. It was strange suddenly to go back to normal. They easily agreed that they were going to come back. The decision had been made before they'd even left. There was no question this place could easily become addicting. So in the end, he’d been right. This had been a huge mistake. He looked forward to them making the same mistake for many years to come.  
  
The End


End file.
